Get Dirty
by SexKittin706
Summary: Lemon, in a nutshell, is in every chapter. Group lemon, gay lemon, ect. But, behind the lemon, is auctually a story line! w00! My first story on FF. Please R&R. Flames will be used to make smores, cause I don't give a damn about 'em.
1. The Beginning Star & Robin

Hey guys! I hope you like this story! It took me ... well, a bit of research to do it ... well, no it didn't. Hell, what am I saying? This is only part one. A lot of reviews and I'll repost!

"Okay," Raven said as she set her book down. "We're watching _**what**_ movies?"

"The porn!" Starfire said cheerfully as she threw the what seemed like thousands of DVDs.

The whole gang peered over to the coffee table which held the movies.

"Uh," Beastboy said, drooling slightly, "Do you, uh, KNOW what porn is?"

"Well," Starfire began as she thought deeply, "when I got to the movie store, I asked the guy there what he suggeseted. He mumbled something about Paris Hilton porn. I said, 'what is that?' and he smiled and said 'Go check the back left corner'. So ... that's how I got these!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well," Cyborg said, "should we send her back, or should we just watch them?"

Beastboy, already completely drooling over the censored covers began to speak. "Yes ..." he sort of groaned.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. "It could be bad for Beastboy's health."

"Please," Starfire said, giving the puppy dog pout to Robin. "I would like to find out what the 'porn' is."

Robin sighed. "Allright. But only ONE video."

AAA 13 andA HalfHours Later AAA

"Did we watch them all?" Cyborg said, tongue hanging out.

"A few left," Raven said as she bit her lip. She was having a major orgasm moment.

" Put. Them. In." Beastboy said, eyes twinkling.

"This is very interesting!" Starfire said perfectly allright to Robin. Robin was doing shifty eyes at Starfire.

"I know," Robin said, licking his lips.

"It looks sort of like fun, too!" Starfire said.

Robin smirked, completely horny. "You wanna go try it?"

Starfire smiled and crossed her hands. "Would you REALLY do that for me, friend Robin?"

"Sure." Robin said, his mind completely in the gutter. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine please," Starfire said as she stood up. "Good bye friends, me and Robin are going out to try the 'porn'."

Starfire flew up to the room. Robin turned to Cyborg. "Yeah!" Cyborg said as he and Robin did knuckles. "Bang her," Cy said as he crossed his legs and set them on the table.

"You know I will!" Robin said smiling as he walked out.

"You guys are awful," Raven said as she crossed her arms.

Beastboy snapped outta his condition and turned to Raven. "Rae," Beastboy said as he did a charming/pathetic look. "You wouldn't last FIVE MINUTES in sex."

"Oh really?" Rae said as she uncrossed her arms and stood up.

"Yeah," Beastboy said, standing up too. Cyborg, catching the hint something was gonna happen, stood up and turned off the t.v.

"I"m goin' to bed," Cyborg said as he left the room.

"Night," Rae and BB said at the same time, as they circled each other, anger and annoyance in their eyes.

AAA Star and Robin AAA

Robin knocked on Starfire's door and walked in. Starfire was putting up her dolls and turned to see Robin in the doorway. He held up a plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?" Starfire asked as Robin entered the room and the door shut behind him.

"Oh, it's things to make it more fun." Robin smirked. He set the bag down on the bed. "Would you like to start now?"

"Oh yes," Stafire said, as she pulled her boots off. Robin rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Robin said smiling as he looked her over, "I'll do it for you."

Starfire smiled. "Well that's very considerate of you ..." she sat down on the bed as Robin began to lick her neck. She layed down compeltely as Robin grabbed the shirt and pulled it off. He then tugged on her skirt and pulled it down, leaving her in her undergarments. He reached for the bra when he was interupted.

"What about you?" Star said as she sat up. "Can I take off your clothes?"

Robin smiled. "Of course you can." She grabbed his cape and threw it over. She leaned over and untucked his shirt with her mouth. She pulled it off and then grabbed his shoes and threw them to her corner. She unbuttoned the button and zipped down his zipper ... with her teeth. Robin sighed.

_Why can't this happen EVERY day? _Robin thought.

He and Starfire now only in their undergarments looked at each other. Starfire unhooked her bra and pulled it off and threw it aside. Robin stared at her breasts and took in every second of it. He leaned over and began sucking her right nipple. Starfire laid down and began to feel a pleasure on the bottom part of her.

While Robin was sucking her nipple he was biting on it lightly, and massaging the left on. He then threw his other leg over her. "Okay," Robin said, while holding Starfire down a little bit with his legs. "The undergarments come off next."

"Okay," Starfire said as she feintly smiled. "This is so much fun!" Robin nodded.

He grabbed the baggy and pulled out a condom and some liquid. He handed the liquid too her. "Here," he said as he leaned over and pulled her underwear down with his teeth. He looked at her vagina and then ripped off his own boxers.

"Wow," Starfire mumbled as she admired his penis. Robin leaned over and Starfire laid down but set her knees up. Robin licked down and began to lick her vaginal area.

Starfire moaned in pleasure. "Oh Robin," she said, and then giggled. She began to massage her boobs then grabbed his head and pushed it lightly to his area. Robin stuck his tongue in farther until Starfire had an orgasm. He then licked up to her pussy and then laid on his back. He picked Starfire's legs up and moved down, to where he could see her butt hole. He began to lick that, and Starfire laughed out loud.Robin removed from where he was and sat up.

"Should I not lick there?" He asked.

"Yes please," Starfire said. "That is my 'tickle spot'."

Robin shrugged and bent down to lick his vagina some more. Robin finally couldn't take it anymore. She got on her knees quickly and pushed Robin down on his back. She then moved down and down until finally, she was at his ... well, you know (a/n: lol). She then licked the testis and smiled. She then moved over to his penis and began to suck. She smiled as cum dipped down the side of her mouth. Robin smiled at her.

"More," Starfire said as she sucked. She sucked, and sucked, and she stuck her tongue in the head. Robin moaned. Robin leaned over and rubbed her hair.

"It's time," Robin said. He grabbed the little bottle of juice and injected it into her vagina. "Wait a few minutes," Robin said.

Starfire nodded and then leaned down to suck more cum.

"Are you swallowing it?" Robin asked, wondering where all the cum had gone.

"It tastes so good," Starfire said as she bent down for more. A few minutes later, Robin was laying on the bottom and Starfire on top, in a 69 position (for those of you that don't know what it is. the circles are heads and the lines are the rest of the body so ...)

While Starfire was licking and sucking Robin's cock, Robin was licking Starfire's vagina. Robin then sat up and Starfire smiled, mouth full of cum. She swallowed and jumped on Robin, as she began to explore Robin's mouth (while Robin exploring hers, finding some cum in little corners and tasting it for himself) Robin licked her. He grabbed the condom and put it on his penis.

Starfire laid down and put her knees up; ready for injection. She bit her lip.

"Ready to get fucked?" Robin asked.

Starfire giggled and said, "Fuck away!"

Robin aimed his penis and inserted. He repeated that a few times, while Starfire was being pushed back and forth.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she smiled and moaned. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Robin then smiled and pushed his penis completely in.

"Ahh!" Starfire moaned. Robin sat their for a few seconds, his cock in her vagina, until Starfire grabbed it and forced it in more, so hard Robin fell over. He got back up and jumped on her. He kissed her, while sharing tongues, Robin injected in and out, not as hard and not as quick, and then turned her over. Robin aimed for her butthole and shot that in. He repeatedly did that until Starfire, using her force again, grabbed it and forced it back into her vagina. After a few more minutes of that, Robin pulled out and didn't go back in. He pulled his condom off and at the bottom, was a little bit of cum.

Starfire smiled happily, as Robin poored the cum all over her.

Suddenly, out of the bag, Robin pulled a popsicle. He licked it and then rubbed it over Starfire, sort of circling the cum. He then rubbed it near her pussy, taunting her. She reached over and grabbed the popsicle and put it in her mouth.

"You little mynx," Robin said, smiling.

Starfire laughed.

AAA Beastboy and Raven AAA

"How perverted can you get?" Raven yelled at Beastboy. "Your drooling over porn stars! They've probably fucked as many people as their are in Cuba!"

"Well," Beastboy said, fighting back, "I've never HAD sex before, so is it a CRIME to think it's interesting to WATCH it! It gives me ... kind of a mind strategy. How I could fuck someone and not get emotional about it."

"Whatever!" Raven said. "I bet you can't fuck to save your life!"

"OH really!" Beastboy said as he stood still. "I bet YOU can't fuck to save YOUR life!"

"OH yeah?" Raven said. "Well ... I'll show you."

"No ... " Beastboy said, "I'll show YOU."

Raven smiled and crossed her arm. "So ..." she said, "are we organizing a fuck?"

"Yes," Beastboy said, smiling, "I believe we are."

IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! W000! What did ya'll think? That was my first porn story. I thought it was unbelievably sexxi. Can't wait 'til I loose MY virginity! Love you, Todd! Anyway, are Beastboy and Raven gonna sex? Is Cyborg EVER gonna sex? Is anyone gonna get pregnant? Is someone gonna make a porn movie? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS WHEN I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER! ... well ... okay. Review my story, please. I'll update if I get a lot of reviews!


	2. Beastboy & Raven Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans shit.

Hey people! This is GREAT! I was SOO excited about the reviews.

Beastboy: Like hell you were.

Um ... excuse me? What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your make up done for the chapter?

Beastboy: Oh, shit! Your right!

Bie now ... okay. Thanks! I was excited about seven reviews for one chapter, and I hope theirs many more to come. Now to review to the reviews.

Crash010 - Thanks! You win the award for the first review! W00 for you!

silverxpearls - I don't know why, but I was laughing while I was writing it. Starfire's too innocent, and Robin is a man-whore. Enough said. LOL!

happymonkey - Thanks! I'm glad you think of it as additing. We'll call it your "On Computer Crack. LOL!

Cyborg009 - Thanks mucho!

Hi-again - I thank you for being so kind and complimentary! Your gonna go far in the world. LOL! But thanks. I thought it couldn't just be sex and their had to be a story line. Thanks again!

AzariaTheDreamer - ... maybe ...

RAVEN'S FAN - thank you very much.

I hope you guys all like this chapter. But before we start Part I of the "BB & Rae" Sana, I'd like to dedicate it to all those people who love the BB & Rae couple. I love the couple, and at first I was behind Terra and BB, but you know, it broke my heart whatTerra did what she did (I know it's a cartoon, but I get emotional. LOL!) so this is dedicated to the people that love BB & Rae, because we all want this couple to happen, but because Raven is not allowed to feel emotion, she cannot really love. So ... to those people, this is for you.

BUT, this is important! This is Part I. The next chapter is Part I.

AAAAAAAAA

Beastboy looked at the clock. He quickly made his bed and looked around the room. Neat as a whistle. He looked at the clock again, and sighed frustrated. It was 8:02, Raven was late! ... by two minutes ...

He began walking in circles. He began to think. _What if she's not coming? Why wouldn't she come? ... HA! She's scared. She knows I can fuck way better than she can. Ha! I win. She looses. ... wait, but I've NEVER fucked before ... how do I know if I'm good. What if my penis is the smallest ever! ... EEP! What if I do su--_

Beastboy was suddenly interuupted by a knock on the door. He went over and opened the door. Their was Raven. Hood down, cape surrounded her whole body and

"Uh, Rae?" Beastboy asked. "How come your not wearing any shoes."

Raven walked in. "My feet were cold." She said dully. "Wow ..." Raven mutterd. "She looked around. Theroom was filled with strawberry smelling candles (the normal lights were off), Beastboy had taken his bunk bed apart and madekind size bed. She smiled. "Your room looks GREAT!" She sat down on the bed.

"Okay," Beastboy said as he leaned across his dresser. "I have a question."

Raven crossed her legs. "Okay. Shoot."

"How do we know who gives better sex? I mean, we're both gonna vote for ourselves."

Raven nodded. "Your right."

"So ... I was thinking. Maybe we should videotape it ... and then see what the Titans think."

Raven made a weird face. "Make two porn videos and ask them which one is the better one?"

Beastboy smiled. "Right!" He said.

She shrugged. "All right. Whatever."

Beastboy went over to his sock drawer and pulled outa video camera.

"You put your video camera in your sock drawer?"

Beastboy turned to Raven. "Who doesn't?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"So," Beastboy asked as he plugged up his camera and put in a new video. "How do you think it went with Robin and Starfire?"

"Well," Raven said as she crossed her arms. "Personally, I bet Starfire was too innocent, and Robin probably took advantage of that and the fact Starfire was probably a virgin and ... well ... they probably made mad passionate sex."

Beastboy turned around, his camera in perfect position. He put his hand on his hip and leaned against his dresser again. "You mean, you bet they got cum and shit everywhere."

Raven smiled. "Probably."

Beastboy laughed. "Okay," he asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Raven said as she sighed. Beastboy pressed play on the camera and walked over to Raven.

He gave her a sexxi look, and Raven auctually thought it looked kinda handsome. He grabbed her on the side of her arms and pushed her down onto the bed and began to explore her mouth. Beastboy grabbed her cape and threw it aside, leaving it in her leotard. He then let go Raven's lips, and pulled off his shoes. Suprisingly, he left Raven breathless and kinda in a daze. (a/n: he sucked out all her oxygen making her a little woozy. LOL!)

He then threw off his shirt, and pulled off his shorts. Leaving himself in his boxers, he breathed right over Raven's mouth. His hair was kinda wet, probably from sweat of his nervousness, and Raven thought it kinda like ... Leonardo DiCaprio. Raven shook her head. 'What am I thinking!' Raven thought.

Beastboy, still kind of breathing of Raven, making her, kinda horny, as you couldn't tell, pulled her leotard off, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Are, um, you wearing lace? And a THONG?" Beastboy asked.

Raven smiled. "Special occasion." Beastboy got on top of Raven and began to kiss her gently, yet, fiercely; like declaring Raven his ... which,Raven kind of liked.Raven, having a fancy Victoria's Secret bra, wore an open in the front bra. He unclipped it and sawRaven's beautiful breasts. He then, from the other side of the bed, grabbed his tofu flavored whip cream and put it on the top of Raven's nipple. Raven laughed. Beastboy then leaned over and licked the top of the whip cream, grazing Raven's nipple. Raven rolled her eyes. Beastboy noticed and then went down and sucked the nipple he just grazed. Raven smiled. Beastboy then moved over to the other nipple, and while sucking that one, he bit it a little bit and massaged the other one. Raven crossed her legs, the pleasure was growing.

Beastboy then grabbed her underwear and pulled it down. She pulled her legs up, so wear the back of her feet was touching her ass, and began to lick her vagina. Beastboy stuck his tongue in and out, and during that, Raven began to rub her breasts. Beastboy took his hand and slightly tickled Raven's tummy. She giggled, and the lamp in the corner blew up.

They both looked at it.

"Sorry," Raven mumbled, while blushing.

"No problem," Beastboy said. "I hated it anyway." He went back to licking her vagina and then grabbed the spermicide which was right next to wear the whip cream was and inserted it into her vagina. He then licked her vagina and then sat up. "Turn over please." Raven turned over, and got on her knees like a dog. He stuck his finger up her ass and licked the juices. He then pulled his boxers down and inserted a condom on his cock. He stood up on the bed and aimed for her ass. He then inserted and excerted (a/n: is that a word?) repeatedly.

"Ohhh," Raven moaned, "that cock feels so fucking good ..."

Beastboy smiled. And inserted and excerted (lol) quicker and quicker. Raven grabbed the sheets and screamed lightly.

Beastboy pulled out and spanked Raven, then pushed her over onto her back. He took hishand and inserted it into Raven's vagina.

"Aah!" Raven screamed quickly. She was reaching the top of the climax. Raven got the juices flowing and Beastboy began to lick them off. Beastboy then aimed and inserted and excerted. Raven's breasts jiggled as Beastboy thrust inside her. "Eep!" Raven squealed; Beastboy chuckled at her. Suddenly, Beastboy thrust too far inside her, and Raven fainted, apparentally reaching her climax. He pulled out, and looked over Raven. He smiled.

"I fuckin' fucked her out!" Beastboy said, then chuckled lightly. He walked over to the camera and smiled. "I fucked her out!" Beastboy said to it. "Beat THAT, Raven!"

He then took off the condom, put his clothes back on and turned the camera off.

"Fucking makes me hungry!" Beastboy said as he walked out the room, still leaving the K.O.'d Raven on his bed.

THEND!

w00! Wasn't that hot? Just wait and see what Raven does. I already have it planned out! Believe me, it's good. Anyway, I've been thinking ...ifBeastboy left Raven on his bed, don't you think the cum is gonna slip out of her vagina and leave a love stain on his comforter? LOL! Beastboy's an ass. lol. Anyway, hope you liked it! Leave reviews!


End file.
